X-Birds United
by Cybroid
Summary: It has been 4 weeks since the events of X-Birds 1. A new enemy arrives, and new allies. (Rated T for violence)
1. Chapter 1: Trying To Forget

Chapter 1

It had been 4 weeks since the death of Blu's friend and ally, Lou. The whole of Zeel's school took it very hard, especially Lilian. Lilian and Lou were best friends, and Lilian was so depressed that she left the school for some alone time to comprehend what has happened. Blu had also left, to protect his family. It had felt like a long time since he last saw them. He has kept his life and his friends a secret, since his family does not remember anything because of Zeel's power, wiping their memory.

Blu laid in the nest, waiting for the sun to rise. He looked back to see Jewel, his mate, sleeping peacefully. However, he could not sleep after what happened 4 weeks ago:

Flashback

He knocked Crone back, knocking him out, and caught the ropes."I can't lift you both up."

"Please save us, please!" Jewel cried. Lou could see how much Jewel meant to Blu, and knew what had to be done."She looked up at Blu with tears in her eyes."I'm sorry, Blu." She bit off part of the rope, making Blu watch her as she fell into the crevice, unable to escape the net.

End of Flashback

He felt as if he was about to cry, remembering the dreadful moment. He felt it was time to get breakfast, seeing his family stirring. He slowly moved from the nest, careful not to wake Jewel. He stretched his wings to fly to find the mango tree nearby. It was a five minute flight, and five minutes back. He placed the leaf he used as a sack to carry the five mangoes. "Good morning, love-hawk" Jewel said sleepily, only just waking up from her long sleep.

"Good morning, my angel." They nuzzled eachothers beaks and a quick peck. "Morning mom, morning dad".

"Morning kids". The kids flew to their parents, giving them a hug. After the hug, they sat down to eat breakfast. Jewel was the first to start, and the mango was gone in seconds, since it is her favourite food. It took longer for the kids, especially Blu, because he ate his food in small bites. "So, what are we doing today?" Jewel asked Blu, wondering what they were going to do. Before Blu could answer, they heard a knock. They turned to see a small yellow canary. "Hey Blu."

"Hey, Logan." Logan was a friend of Blu's, and one the X-Birds. He volunteered to watch over Blu and his family, making sure nothing went wrong. When Jewel first met him, he said he was a friend of Blu's from Minnesota, and hoped to stay for some time. Blu was a bit annoyed at first, saying he did not need protection, but eventually gave in. "So, how is the family?"

"Good, they're good. What about you, Logan. Anything interesting happen lately?" Blu replied. "Nah, all quiet and peaceful. No unexpected events." Blu knew that he was reporting to Blu, saying that nothing unusual has happened. "Blu, I was thinking if we could visit Aunt Mimi. We haven't visited in some time." Blu nodded, thinking that he could take his mind off of Lou. "Would you like to join us, Logan?"

"Nah, I don't want to make the hollow to cramped. Besides, I have some errands to handle." He flew out of the hollow to the hollow he was staying at, which was Roberto's. "Well then, let's go and visit Aunt Mimi." The kids cheered happily, and flew off.


	2. Chapter 2: Bia's Dream

Chapter 2

The next day, Blu was staring at the sun once more. "Daddy, is something wrong?" one of his chicks, Bia, asked. "No, I'm fine". Bia could see through his lies, since she was extremely smart, just like him. "Dad, I know something is wrong. You have shown many symptons of major depression."

"Just like your father, seeing through any disguise. No fooling you." He smiled down at Bia, bringing her closer for comfort. "Why are you up so early anyway, honey" wondering why she was up at this time."I had a dream. I saw you holding a net, with the rest of us in it. I turned to see another bird in a net. She bit the rope you were holding, and fell. I saw you crying, and-" she said, starting to cry. "It's okay, it was only a dream." But Blu knew what it was. Some how, she began to remember what happened. He was worried that Jewel will remember, and remember seeing his claws. He knew what he had to do.

After putting Bia back to sleep, he flew to Roberto's hollow to see Logan. "Logan, Logan wake up" he whispered, careful not to wake anyone else. "Not now, ma. I'm sleeping."

"It's not your mom, it's Blu." At hearing Blu's name, Logan shot up, and grabbed Blu by the neck. "St-stop, it's me, Blu" he struggled to say. Logan released his grip, realising that it was not an intruder. "Sorry, instincts kicked in."

"I need to go to Zeel. My family has started remembering what happened" Blu said, still rubbing his neck. "Well, that's not good, not good at all. We must return. We will leave at dawn." Blu nodded in response, going to get breakfast.

"When he returned, he found his family awake. "Hey Blu" Jewel said with a worried look."Where did you go." Blu was scared of her look, and suddenly became nervous. "I-I wen-t to get br-breakfast." Jewel's frown turned to a smile, finding out where he had been. Once they finished, Blu began to explain what they were going to do. "Today, I thought we could visit someone. Logan wants to visit a friend, and I thought maybe we could introduce you to them."

"What do you mean 'we'?" she asked, wondering who else he meant. "I've meant them before. Don't worry, they're friendly. You'll love them." She tried to smile, but was slighty worried. "Okay, I guess we can." They left to meet with Logan, then flew away.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Old Friends

Chapter 3

After about 2 hours, they reached Zeel's school. Blu heard his kids and mate go 'wow' as they saw the large tree. "Who is this friend of yours?" she asked Logan. "He is like a father to me, and looks after many others like me." He suddenly realised what he said, and received a glare from Blu."What do you mean, like you?" Slightly getting angry. "Um-uhh, you'll soon see." He quickly flew ahead, and knocked on a large door built into the tree. It opened, revealing a tall Hyacinth macaw. "Logan? I thought you were with-." She then had a huge look of surprise on her face, seeing who was behind him."BLU!" she yelled, running to give him a hug. Jewel looked at her, feeling slightly jealous at what she saw. "Ah, you must be Jewel, Blu's mate" she said, going over to Jewel, gesturing for a shake with her wing. Jewel responded with a shake, slightly cautious. As the macaw went over to see the kids, Jewel leaned towards Blu."Who is that?" she whispered. Blu sensed the jealousy in his mate, and chuckled quietly. "That is Lilian, one of the other birds Logan's friend looks after." As he said this, an old falcon walked out, leaning on his walking stick."Blu? Well, it has been a long time. Welcome back." He saw his family, and his face changed from glad to curious. As Blu explained what had been happening, Jewel began asking Lilian questions. "So, what is this place?"

"Oh, it's a school for special birds that Zeel has found. Most were abandoned at an early age, and Zeel found them and brought them here."

"What kind of special?" Realising Jewel did not know, she thought of an excuse. "Just have difficulty living like normal birds. They think differently, so require a different type of education. I learned to become a teacher, and Logan and Blu help when they can." Jewel was surprised by this, and felt selfish. She didn't know that Blu had been so selfless, helping the disadvantaged. She felt her heart warm up, and felt tears of joy as she looked to Blu.

After Blu and Zeel finished discussing what has been happening, he turned to everyone else. "Please come in. You are welcome to stay. We have many rooms for you to stay." Jewel nodded, since she wanted to see what Blu had been doing.

As they entered, Zeel ushered Blu into his office. "Logan, Lilian, can you show them around please." He watched them waiting for an answer. "Of course, sir." They began giving a tour to Blu's family, showing them the different rooms. "We must discuss something."

"Discuss what?"

"It is about one of your chicks."


	4. Chapter 4: Bia's Secret

Chapter 4

As they entered, Blu began asking as Zeel closed the door. "What's wrong, is something wrong with one of my chicks." Zeel turned to Blu, about to answer his question. "Wrong? No, no. In fact, it is good news." They moved to Zeel's desk, and sat down. Zeel rested his wings on the desk, showing that it was important. "The smart one, what is her name?"

"Bia, why?"

"As we were discussing her dreams, I searched her mind. But when I tried, something blocked me. Blu, she is like me." Blu was shocked to hear this._What does he mean, like him? _Blu thought. "She has my powers. I have seen some people with powers like mine, but not this powerful. In fact, I believe that she has twice the power I do." Blu couldn't believe what he heard. His daughter was also special, with powers. "That is why she remembering. her power has begun undoing what I did. This is the first time that I have seen this happen." Before Blu could answer, Zeel spoke once more. "Now, I am also going to visit an old friend of mine. I wish to ask you to help take care of this place." Blu nodded in response, still shocked about Bia. "And about your family, I think it is time for them to begin remembering. Besides, if i try to wipe their memory again, i may erase their entire memory. I cannot risk that." before Blu could leave, Zeel asked one more thing. "Could you ask your daughter to see me? I just want to confirm my suspicions."

"Of course." He went up to the guest rooms, and knocked. "Come in." Blu entered to see Jewel in the nest and the kids doing what they liked."Hello Blu. What's wrong?" She noticed Blu's look. "Oh, nothing. Can I speak to Bia."

"Of course." He walked to where Bia was sitting, reading one of her books. "Bia, can I show you something?"

"Of course, dad." They left the room, and headed to Zeel's office. Blu knocked, and the door opened. "Please sit Bia. I wish to talk." She began to look worried, thinking that she had done something wrong."It's okay, he just wants to ask some questions." Bia nodded slowly, and headed to the desk. "Oh, and Logan wishes to speak with you, Blu. It is urgent."


	5. Chapter 5: Breakout

Chapter 5

Blu headed to where he gussed Logan would be. The underground facility. He found Logan in one of the rooms, looking over a map with Boah. Boah was a Spix macaw, but had white feathers due to his power. He looked like Roberto, but shorter and a smaller beak. "Ah, you're here. Good. There has been a breakout in a prison. They are still figuring out who it was that broke out and who broke him out." Blu was confused. He did not know htat birds had prisons. It is located in the mountains near Rio. We will access the prison via the school's tram system. Then investigate who came in and who came out. Any questions?" He looked to Blu, who did have one question. "Yes, when did this happen."

An hour earlier, in the mountains

The military macaw looked around, watching for any intruders. He then saw a scarlet macaw fly towards him. "Why are you here?" aiming his pike at her. "I came to see my husband."

"Authorisation?"

"Why, yes." She looked into the guards eyes, and then kissed him. The guard began enjoying, then suddenly opened his eyes. The scarlet macaw moved to the side, and watched the guard fall over. She sheather the small shiv into her wing, under her feathers. She then touched the guard, and began to change. As she stood, she took the form of the guard. Everything was the same but her eyes, which had a yellow iris. She entered the prison, acting like a guard. As she reached the entrance the cells, another guard grabbed her wing."Hey mate, where's your pass."

"Right here." After she said this, she did a front flip and kicked the guard in the head. Two others began running at her. She ran than slide kicked one while throwing a small knife at the other. She grabbed the keys and saw three more guards. She ran towards a wall and rebounded off of it, coming down onto the middle guard. She stoof her wings as she kicked both her legs outwards, kicking the guards. She pushed off the guard, changing into the scarlet macaw form. She landed on another guard and leapt to the upper floor. She pulled herself over the railing and kicked a guard down. She slid between the legs of another guard, stabbing him in the stomach another knife. After taking down ten more guards, she grabbed a small object that was strapped to her leg. She stuck it to a nearby door, and stepped back. The door blew off, revealing a young male scarlet macaw. "What took you so long , huh?" He then realised it wasn't who he expected. He lit a fireball from his wingtips and stepped back. Before him, was a Spix macaw, except with some areas, there were scales instead of feathers. "I am Sapphire, and I have come to rescue you. The scarlet macaw was cautious, but then made the fireball disappear. "I'm Pyro. Thanks for the help." He walked out, only to see guards laying around. He looked to his left on the ground, and saw a guard still moving. "This is for what you did." Before the guard could scream, he saw a fireball head straight at him, ending his life and leaving a pile of ash.

Present Time

Blu and his team landed at the entrance, and saw a guard on the ground. As they entered, they saw something that will haunt Blu for a long time.


	6. Chapter 6: Investigation

Chapter 6

As they looked around, they could see the bodies of prison guards laying all over the place. Some had been stabbed, while some were knocked out. "This is horrible" Boah said in disgust. "Who would do this?". They heard steps behind them, and turned in fighting stance, only to see 3 frightened guards. "Don't hurt us!" the front one said, raising his wings in surrender. "We won't hurt you, don't worry. But can you tell us what happened" Blu said in a calm voice. The leader, still frightened, stepped forward and looked at Blu. "After a few screams, we ran and hid. We saw some others trying to, but they fell, dead. I only got a glimpse of the aattacker. He- he-" the guard began to break down, and another finished what he said. "He looked like one of us, a friend of his, except for his eyes. Everything was normal, but his iris, which was yellow." He continued to comfort his friend, and took him back to the hiding place. As the team tried to comprehend what they had learned, they investigated more of the area.

As Blu investigated one of the cell blocks, he heard a familiar voice. "Hello, pretty bird." Blu knew who it was instantly. _Nigel._ He turned to stare at the bird that had tried to kill him, twice. The last time he saw him, he was being taken to the bird aviary, where Blu met Jewel. "How did yo end up here?" Blu asked, with a mocking smile. "Go ahead, mock me. At least I'm out of that place. If only that stupid frog stopped-". His eyes suddenly grew with fear."Oh no, she's hear again, please, make her go away!" He huddled into a corner, obviously hearing things. Blu suddenly felt sorry for the cockatoo. He then had an idea. He knelt down on one knee towards Nigel and made a deal. "I can make her go away, if I get some answers."

"Of course, anything, anything!"

"I need to know what happened here." Nigel began explaining what had happened, from his point of view. He described how the bird changed, and told him about the first bird escaped. "He called himself Pyro. He could create fire from his wings, and shoot fireballs. Others who I do not remember also escaped. Now please, make her go away." Even though Blu hated this bird, he decided to forgive him and held his side of the bargain. He walked away to tell a guard about the deal, and the guard agreed to it. "So far, I've learnt that the first bird that escaped can create and manipulate fire." Blu explained. At hearing this, Boah made an unhappy grunt. "Great, now I've got competition." He said sartastically. Blu continued to explain about the attacker, and Logan understood who it might be. "I believe that this bird is a changeling. It may be an ex-student of Zeel's, called Sapphire." He shuddered as he remembered what happened with her. "What happened to her?" Boah asked. "Ask Zeel. He knows the most about it."


	7. Chapter 7: Old Friend

Chapter 7

Meanwhile, somewhere in America

Zeel was happy to see his old friend. it had been several months since their last meeting in person. "_Hello, my old friend, welcome back"_ he heard. _And to you, my friend _he thought. He saw a large mansion, and began to fly an open window that led to the room of his friend. As he came in, he saw an old man in a wheel chair. He landed on the desk, and received a welcome scratch under his beak. "Thank you, Xavier" he said to the old man, Xavier. "And to you as well, for coming."

"Why have you called me here?" Zeel asked, knowing that it was not just for a friendly chat. "Come with me." Zeel flew over to the side of the chair. "As you know, I have a teacher here named Logan, also known as Wolverine. When you came last, you told me about another mutant bird you met, with the same powers as him, correct?" Zeel nodded in response. "Well, I was searching for some more mutants for me and you when I noticed something." They reached the machine known as Cerebro, which Xavier uses to find mutants. He placed a small helmet onto his head, and activated the machine. All around the room, images of mutants appeared around the world. Xavier pointed towards a point somewhere in Brazil. "There, look closely." Zeel looked towards where he was pointing, and saw two macaws, flying. "I became interested in them when I figured out who they were." As Xavier told him who they were, Zeel became surprised. "You must tell him."

"I shall return at once." Zeel answered, getting ready for take off. "Goodbye, my friend."

"_And to you as well, Zeel."_


	8. Chapter 8: The Attack

Chapter 8

It was night, and the school was asleep. At least, most of the school. Blu had headed to the kitchen, looking for a small refreshment to clear his thoughts. He still could not sleep, and the scene at the prison made it worse. He found a small half-nut filled with a juice. He took it and began drinking as he sat down. "You too, huh?" Blu turned to see a kite standing there. He thought he saw a ghost, since it looked like Lou. "Don't worry, I'm not Lou. I'm her twin brother, Bou." Blu was relieved to hear this. "So, why can't you sleep?" Blu asked. "Remembering my sister's funeral." He replied with sadness. "You?"

"Her last moments, they haunt me." He felt tears, and began crying. Bou moved closer to comfort him as he held him. Blu felt like he was being comforted by Lou again, calming him. "What happened?" Bou asked, wanting to know her last moments. Blu explained to him what had happened, and saw Bou get more upset, as he heard how she sacrificed herself to save a family. Blu began to feel tired, and began to walk to his room. "She had feelings for you, did you know that?" Blu was shocked to hear this, but knew already. "Yes, I know." He turned and headed to his room. But before he exited, he heard a noise. He could hear the flapping of birds. It was unusual because of how many there were. "Do you hear that?" But before either could answer, the windows imploded. They got into cover, only to see birds flying around. They looked like soldier birds, holding spears and blow darts. "What are they doing here?" Blu quickly dived over Bou and stabbed a bird before he could dart him. "Thanks. Looks like tranquiliser darts. They aren't here to kill us, but to capture us." They ran through the tree, attacking soldiers and leading students to the underground bunker. As Blu ran to the his family's room, he saw soldiers trying to break down the door. He attacked them, and withdrew his claws. He opened the door and looked for his family. He found them, but noticed Bia missing. "Where's Bia."

"She went to see a friend." Blu ran down the hall, and found Bia being carried off. She was unconscious. "GIVE. HER. BACK!" Blu yelled as he charged the soldiers, stabbing them with his claws. He began carrying her through the tree to the bunker. As he arrived, he turned to see an eagle. He knew who that eagle was. "Hunter" he whispered. He quickly turned and entered a secret entrance, knowing that they didn't see. As whoever was left ran from the tree using a secret tunnel system, they turned to see it on fire and birds flying all over it. Blu turned after hearing groaning and ran back, giving Bia to Jewel. He found Logan, bleeding from a wound from half a spear.


	9. Chapter 9: The Healer

Chapter 9

**Sorry for this coming late. I have been busy with school. Enjoy.**

Everyone gathered around, thinking of ways to save Logan. He laid on the ground, bleeding and unconscious. Everyone was upset and throwing questions at eachother, such as 'Who were they?' and 'Is he going to live?'. None could answer these questions, making everyone confused, except Blu. He knew who attacked. What he did not know was why. As Logan bled to death, one bird stepped forward.

Jewel knew what she had to do. She stepped forward, and knelt down next to Logan's body. She stretched his wings over him, and closed her eyes. On contact, there was a small glowing light. The light travelled through Jewel's wings into Logan. Everyone was amazed at her power, and could see that it hurt her as she did it. They saw Logan's wound begin to close, and scratches and bruises disappear. As she took her wings away, Logan began to wake up. As he did, Jewel collapsed backwards, and got caught in time by Blu.

Zeel was flying back to the tree when he saw it. The tree was burning. As he knew where the tunnel ended, he flew towards where they were. He found a small glowing light, and a group of birds gathered around it. As he landed, he saw Logan laying on the ground, and Jewel healing him. Even he did not know that she had powers, and was surprised and Logan rose up. Zeel was then approached by Lilian, who explained what happened. "How many got out?"

"3/4 of everyone who was inside got out. The rest were taken by the attackers." As she sensed this, he read Blu's mind, and found out who had attacked. He used his telepathy to tell Blu to meet him away from the group.

"First of all, I know who attacked, thanks to your thoughts. Second, my friend, who is a human mutant, can find other mutants, and has found something that you would be most interested in." Blu was confused, and wondered who it could be. "Blu, he found ..."

**Cliffhanger. I am not sure who should come, so I ask if you could send your requests through reviews. My top three ideas are his brother, parents, or a character who is believed dead(not telling who).**


	10. Chapter 10: Family Matters

Chapter 10

"Blu, he found ...your parents."

" "My-my parents?" Blu stuttered. he could not believe what he heard. As he heard this, Fortune approached him. "Yes, but to see them, you must go alone." Blu did not want to. If he did, then he would abandon his family. "Do not worry, for we will protect them while you are gone. Now go, we will explain to them why you are gone." Zeel told Blu where to search, and then watched as Blu left. "Good luck."

It took Blu about 20 minutes to reach the search area. As he lowered himself, he saw where he was. It was where he was taken. He landed in a hollow, which was the hollow he was in when he was captured. He began looking around, searching for evidence on his parents whereabouts. As he searched, he found a large blue feather, like his. Before he could continue, he heard a loud screech and turned to see a large Spix macaw. He was 1 and a half of Blu's size, and looked like Eduardo, but darker. He had his talons tightening on Blu's neck and raised his wing to reveal several claws, like Blu's, but bone. "Who are you? Answer now and earn a quick death." Before he could answer, he heard another voice. "Kyle, what is it n-" she stopped when she saw who was in the macaw Kyle's talons. "Stop, Kyle stop. Let go of him." She pulled Kyle off of Blu and stood between them. She knelt beside Blu, who was against the wall. "Azure, is that you?" Blu suddenly got a headache, and blacked out.

Flashback

The chick laid in the nest, only just waking up. "Shh, he's waking up." said a female voice. The chick opened it's eyes after cracking open the shell. It was scared at first, seeing giants standing before him. One of them leant down to grab him. He tried to back up, but tipped over out of the shell, and was picked up. "He's beautiful," said the female,"what should we call him, Kyle?" The bird known as Kyle, looked at the female and shrugged. "I don't know, Angel."

"Then, I shall call him, Azure." She hugged the chick, Azure, and it began to go to sleep.

End Of Flashback

As Blu woke up, he could hear the two macaws arguing. "-look at him, Kyle. Do you not recognise him?" Kyle looked towards Blu, and answered. "Yes, but it could be anyone. I will not believe it is him until he-" he stopped as he noticed that Blu waking up. "We will find out now. Now, bird, what is your name?" Blu was confused. In the flash back, he was called Azure, but to him his name was Blu."I don't know. But I recognise you from somewhere." Blu pointed at the female, who he remembers as Angel. "And what is her name?"

"It is...Angel" Kyle was surprised, and before he could speak, Angel ran over and hugged Blu. "We have looked everywhere for you, Azure. Where have you been? And has anyone discovered your power." Blu nodded, and watched Kyle get slightly angry. "Of course someone has. I wonder if they did the same way they found me out."

"What do you mean you?" Kyle remembered that Blu must have forgotten. He showed off his claws. "These are passed down through most males of our family. At least one from each generation has them." Blu then realised that his son, Tiago must have them as well. "So, that must mean that he has them too."

"Who?"

"My son, Tiago. First Bia, then Tiago-" he was stopped by his father, who was shocked and happy. "I have grandchildren. How many?"

"Three, and a daughter-in-law, who is my mate." Kyle could not wait to meet them. "Then we should see them." Blu was unsure, since his mate did not know about Blu's powers yet. "Okay, but please, don't show your claws." Kyle agreed to this, and they flew off.


	11. Chapter 11: Meeting The Parents

Chapter 11

Jewel began to worry for Blu. Zeel said that he had gone to find something, and may be gone for at least 2 hours. But it had been at least 6 hours since he left. She wanted to go find him, but Zeel would not let her. When she was about to fly out the window, she saw three Spix macaws. One of them was Blu, but she did not recognise the other two. She ran down the stairs, and saw Zeel speaking with Blu. Zeel sensed her come, and let them greet eachother. "Oh Blu, where were you?" Blu was smiling, and she did not know why. "Can you get the kids. There is someone who wants to meet them." She nodded and flew up to their room. "Kids, Blu has brought someone to see you." The kids had confused faces, not knowing who it could be."Who is it, mother?" Carla asked. "I don't know, but it seems important." Jewel and the kids began flying down to the entrance hall, to see Blu waiting patiently for them. "So Blu, why have you called us all here?" Blu grew a large smile on his face as he turned to the outside of the entrance. "You may come in now." As they looked towards the entrance, they were surprised to see two more Spix macaws. "Kyle, Angel, this is my mate Jewel, and my three kids Bia, Carla and Tiago."

"Nice to meet you all" Angel said. "Same to you" Jewel replied, giving Blu a confused face. "Jewel, kids, these are my parents." They all froze with a surprised expression, not knowing what to say. Eventually, Jewel managed to say something. "Blu, that is wonderful" she cheered happily, hugging Blu. "You found them. I am so happy for you." _Okay, you are strangling me_ Blu thought. Zeel read his mind, and walked over. "I think he is being strangled."

"Oh, sorry Blu." Blu struggled to breaath after being strangled. When he began breathing normally, he decide to take his parents up to their room."Jewel, why don't you introduce yourself and tell them our story, and get to know their story." She watched as they left, in deep conversation. When they left, he turned to Zeel. "Any leads on who caused the breakout?" Zeel shook his head, implying he did not have any. "You should go and see Logan. He is outside." Blu agreed and flew off to the base of the back of the tree.

As he was moving to where Logan was, he saw a flicker of movement. Stopping for a moment, he thought it was his imagination getting the better of him, he turned back, only to see Jewel."Oh, hey honey." He landed to see what she was doing. "I was feeling lonely, and came looking for you." She pulled him in for a kiss, and Blu accepted it. _This isn't Jewel_ he suddenly thought. He opened his eyes and noticed that it wasn't Jewel, when he saw her eyes. _The changeling. _He pushed her back, resulting her to backflip off of him and change. Blu saw her change into a Spix macaw, but with scales on her body. "You're quick. That will be, problematic for our cause." Blu ejected his claws and prepared to fight. The changeling made the first move, running at him and leaped over him. She kicked him in the back of the head, causing him to fall. When he got up, he saw a copy of himself. Not only did she have his form, but also his claws. Blu moved in and struck at her, only for her to block with one wing and strike three times in his side with the other. Blu fell on one kneem then leaped at her once he recovered. She ducked and lifted one wing up, slicing his belly. Blu looked down, seeing his wound heal. He turned and began striking, with only his strikes to niss everytime. After a few dodges, she grabbed one of his wings and threw him across the ground.

Meanwhile

Logan had been expecting Blu, and decided to go find him. As he flew, he saw Blu, but was surprised by what he saw, since he was fighting himself. He tried to get close, but they saw him. "Logan, wait!" They both said, waiting for him to strike. "He's the changeling." Logan didn't know what to do, as they pointed at eachother. Logan struggled to think, then suddenly got an idea.


	12. Chapter 12: Danger

Chapter 12

"Okay, only the real Blu will know this. What is Jewel's father's name?" The one on the left was thinking, while the other answered straight away. "Eduardo." As soon as he answered, Logan charged at the other one, striking her hard thanks to his enormous speed. The other Blu then changed it's form to her natural form, and got away. "This isn't over, boys." She then disappeared into the trees, not seen again. "Well, that went well." Logan looked to Blu, who seemed to be in a trance."What is it, buddy?" He followed his gaze, seeing a piece of paper on the ground. He picked it up, and saw that it was plan of the tree. One room was circled, and Blu looked over to see where it was. It turned out that it was his room, and underneath it it had a name. _Bia. Why would they want Bia._ Realising who they were after, he flew back his family, and saw that everyone was alright. He walked over to Bia, who was sitting on a small chair, reading a book. "Are you okay? Has anyone come in at all?" Jewel walked over to him, only for him to be staring at her eyes. "Are you okay, Blu?" He handed her the paper as he went over to everyone else. "A changeling with yellow eyes pretended to be you, probably trying to get to Bia." Jewel covered her mouth in shock, showing that she was speechless. "Why would someone come after me?" Bia asked, breathing heavily. It looked as if she was about to pass out. Carla ran over to her little sister to comfort her, seeing the fear on her face and preventing her from collapsing. "I don't know, sweety. I don't know" Jewel replied with a touch of sadness in her voice.

Meanwhile, in a dark area of the Amazon

A bird sat on a throne of rock, waiting for his agent. _She should have arrived by now. _As the thought faded, his agent arrived. "I am sorry, my lord, but i have failed. The bird, Blu, foiled my plan and attacked me, and received help. I was outnumbered." Sapphire looked at her master, expecting punishment. "Did they find out what we were after?"

"Yes, my lord." The bird on the throne instantly soared form his throne and grabbed Sapphire around her neck. Under stress, she began changing forms uncontrollably, struggling to escape her master's grip. "You have failed me. But, since it is your first failure, I will let it go. But fail me again, and I shall not be so merciful." Sapphire nodded, and was gasping for air as she was released. "Rest for now, regain your strength, for I will have another mission for you later." She bowed and turned to the door. When she was gone, he went back to his throne and turned once more to the door. "Stalker, come forward!" Out of the darkness of the doorway came a Great Horned Owl. "What is our progress?"

"We have gathered 5 more, so we now have 30 others for our cause." The bird slowly nodded at this, impressed by their progress. "What of that bird, Hunter?"

"He has taken a quarter of all the residence of the school." At this, the bird got angry. "Find them! They are needed for our cause." Stalker nodded and bowed as he turned to leave the room. "This is only a minor setback, for the war will come, and we will win."

Back at the tree

Blu was worried as he paced back and forth outside of Zeel's office. He had to know why the changeling had attacked. "Please sit down, Blu" Blu asked, worried for him. Blu was almost at the breaking point. First Crone, then Lou's death, and now his daughter was almost attacked. He could not sit and think. To keep himself calm, he tried to get rid of his energy by tiring himself. But it seemed not to be working. "How can I sit down, when my family, our family is in danger!" Jewel was shocked at how he had exploded into anger like that. She was about to argue before Lilian rested a wing on her shoulder. "Maybe, we should leave him alone, to allow him to think about what is happening. Jewel looked at Blu, still worried, but nodded and left. As they left, Lilian leant towards Logan. "Talk to him, see if you can calm him" she whispered, then continued to walk away. Logan looked back to Blu, thniking of what he should say. Then he got an idea. As he walked over to Blu, he began talking. "So, what do you plan to do?"

"I don't know, and it is what I am trying to figure out" Blu responded, still pacing. "You know, I have had something like this happen as well before." What happened next blew Logan away."REALLY, SOMETHING LIKE THIS. MY FAMILY IS IN DANGER. HOW CAN YOU RELATE TO THAT?"

"BECAUSE, I-I-" Logan sighed, drawing Blu's attention. "-I lost mine, and it was my fault."


	13. Chapter 13: Logan's Past

14 years ago

Logan was flying from his home, looking for some food for his family. He had a wife, a brother and 3 kids to feed. As he was flying, he saw one of his friends. "Hey, Nico." The canary, Nico, turned in response and smiled."Hey, amigo. How ya been?"

"Good, vey good." They landed down on a roof, near the market. "How is the family" Nico asked. "Oh, they are great. I was going to get some food for them before I saw you. So, how is the club?" Nico's eyes went wide when he heard the word 'club'. "Oh, that reminds, I gotta go and rehearse a new song. Bye, me amigo." Logan waved back, and continued to head back on course.

After he collected the food, he returned to his home, which was on the edge of the forest, near the city. He flinched when he heard whispers as he entered. _Oh no, not again._ "Charge!" Then out of the darkness, three small canaries charged at him. They pinned him in a matter of seconds, then began jumping on them. "Okay, that's enough, you three" said a female canary in the nest. "Awwwww."

"Hey, no complaining, or I might tickle you." At hearing this, they bolted to the nest, ready for food. "Hello, meu amor." The female responded with a peck on Logan's cheek, and then began eating. Halfway through eating, he saw that one of the children had finished already. "Hey, no using powers, mister." The baby bird sighed and turned to play. He turned to see his wife glaring at, with a smirk. "What is it, Anita?" His wife sighed and looked to the child that was told off. "You taught how to use it, and yet you don't let him use it."

"Because it could endeanger him. You know, if someone found him, they would smuggle him for money, or perform experiments, or-" he stopped when Anita put a feather to his mouth. "How about you go and take a rest. You look tired." He sighed in defeat and laid down in the nest.

Several hours later, he woke to an unusual smell. When he opened his eyes, he saw smoke. "Anita" he bolted around the hollow, looking for his family. "Anita, Romero, Ashton, Pierce." No one answered, so he continued to look. When he got out, he saw fire everywhere. He looked down, and saw a small yellow bird. "No." He flew down, and saw that it was his brother. "George. Please wake up." He looked down his body, and saw something sticking out. It looked like a small stick. He had been stabbed. As he flew away, he saw the rest of his family. They were yelling at him, waving at him. He could not hear them, so he headed to them, but when he was close enough, he heard what they were saying."Fly away, fly away." He then heard a screech, and turned to see an owl. The owl knocked him to ground, forcing him to watch as his family was slaughtered. The last he heard was his wife, screaming his name.

Present time

Logan watched as Blu had begun to start crying, and felt himself crying as well. "Ever since that happened, I have searched for that murderer. I do not know his motives, but I know mine. When Blu calmed, he put a wing to Logan's shoulder. "If there is anytime you need help, I will be there." He looked as Logan's eyes turned from teary to hopeful. He then threw himself at Blu, hugging him as he cried. Blu returned the hug, comforting him. After a few minutes, Zeel came from his office. "I have examined the plans and other evidence you have found. I have found out where you are to go." When Blu heard the answer, he opened his mouth in surprise.


	14. Chapter 14: Outburst

Chapter 14

"Blu, you are going to Minnesota." Blu was so happy to hear that he was returning to his old home. "Wait, what's Mini Soda?" Logan asked. "First, it's Minnesota and second it's where I once lived. It's in America. I lived with a human who saved me, and we were together for 15 years." He looked to Logan, who was glaring at him, breathing heavily. "Blu, run" Zeel ordered. "Why?" Blu asked before being tackled against the wall. "YOU LIVED WITH A HUMAN. THEY ARE EVIL, AND ARE RESPONSIBLE FOR MY FAMILIES DEATH. YOU ARE A PET, AND SO YOU MUST DIE." He gripped Blu's neck so hard, that his claws dug in deeply into the back of his neck. Blu struggled to breath. Logan let go, then began scratching him in great speed. Blu couldn't counter, afraid of hurting his friend. He knocked into the wall, unable to stand. "Now, you-" Logan suddenly fell to the ground. "Sorry Logan, but you forced my hand. He will be out for a long time, and will not remember this. I have called Boah to take care of him. Let us get you to the nurse." He picked up Blu by his shoulder. He limped off on Zeel's shoulder, struggling to breath.

"Lilian." Lilian turned to greet Zeel. "Hello Zeel, how may I-" she saw Blu, covered in scratches. "Who did this?" she asked as she helped Blu onto the table. "Logan had an outburst. Speak of this to no one. I'm going back to Logan." Lilian bowed her head and returned to Blu, who was almost unconscious. "Now you must rest. I will go get some supplies for your wounds." She left Blu's room for some supplies. He looked around to see what was happening around him. "Okay, stay still, this will sting a bit." She got a cloth and dipped in a liquid. She lightly rubbed it on the back of his neck, causing him to grunt at the pain. After she finished, she laid him back. "Now rest. I will be right here. Blu obeyed and closed his eyes.

Dream

He woke in a small glass case, half submerged in water. He saw above him a scientist, looking down at him. "You will feel great pain, but it is for science." Blu heard what sounded like a human crying out in pain. He looked around to see drill-like needles, starting to spin up. He was lowered into the water, and the drills came forward. As soon as they hit, he felt excruciating pain. He tried to scream, but was underwater. He felt like he was about to die, and blacked out.

End Of Dream

He woke up, sweating. He was breathing heavily, causing him pain from his wounds. "Lay down, it was just a dream. Now rest some more. You will be leaving tomorrow morning. He laid his head back, afraid of having the dream again, then drifted off to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15: Return Home

Chapter 15

The next morning, Blu was in the underground bunker under the school. He was getting his gear ready for the trip to somewhere very familiar for him. His old home with his old companion, Linda. He planned that him, Bou and Boah would go to Linda's bookstore and gain safe passage to Minnesota. But that was only if she said yes. "So, the place, MiniSoda was it? How cold is it?" asked Bou. "Oh, the average at this time of year should be around -10 degrees celsius in midday." At the sound of how cold it might be, Bou began shivering, as if he was imagining that he was there already. "Aw, someone afraid of gettin cold?" Boah teased, as Bou just glared at him. "Don't worry, Linda will give us all the gear we need for Minnesota" Blu said, trying to relieve the tension on Bou. "We will take the tram to the bookstore, request a ride to Minnesota, then search for any evidence of them being there. Any questions?" He saw Boah shoot his wing straight up."Yeah, how will we get there by car if it is that far away." Blu then grew a smile as he said what they were doing. "Oh no, we're still flying." They turned to the tram docking station and entered a tram. It then zoomed once the coordinates were entered for the bookstore.

It didn't take long for them to reach the bookstore. It was busy in the streets, so they had to be careful when they left the tunnels. When it was clear, they took their chance and bolted out of the tunnels towards the bookstore. Blu landed on the windowsill and knocked on the window with his beak. After waiting for a few seconds, a tall human woman appeared. Blu saw that the other two were scared. "Don't worry, that is my friend, Linda." They stared in disbelief, finding out that he was friends with a human. "Hello Blu, and friends? Blu, what's going on?" she asked as they flew to the table. Blu signalled for a pencil and recieved a notepad with a pencil. He began writing what he wanted to tell her, then handed the note to her. After reading, she became confused. "Minnesota, eh? Well you are lucky you came now, since I was about to return there to see some friends." Blu squawked in joy, since he would see old friends and his plan was going well. "I'll get some things for you and your friends. Stay right there." When Linda, Blu looked around. The bookstore looked just like the old one. While looking around, he spotted his old cage. "Oh, my old home. And my bell, my little bell is still here" he cheered as he played in his cage. At the same time, Boah and Bou were looking at an album. "Aw, Blu, I didn't know you were once so small." Blu flew over to see what they were talking about. "Hey, close that now." He began having slight blush as he tried to look menacing. "Now I see why Jewel likes him so much. I should show her this." Blu pushed past them and put the book away. "No one is showing Jewel." What Blu didn't know is that Boah had taken photos with his small camera is his bag. "Alright Blu, time to go."

it didn't take long to reach the airport. The team was put in cages, which one of them didn't go so well in. "LET ME OUT, LET ME OUT NOW!" Blu just wanted Boah to shut up, but he couldn't do anything. He looked to Bou for help, but he was meditating. When he looked back at Boah, he continued yelling, until he was thrown into the back of the cage. "Thanks, Bou." Bou then opened his eyes and looked to Blu. "He was disturbing the peace." He then went back to meditating. Halfway into the flight, Boah had to be knocked again, letting Blu get some sleep.

Dream

He woke up in a glass tank, half submerged by water. He looked around to see needles. "Yes, this will hurt, alot. But it is in the name of science." Blu followed the voice, and saw a human. He looked like a scientist. Blu braced for the pain as the needles began moving forward, ready to drill into him. Before they hit, Blu blacked out.

End Of Dream

Blu woke to a familiar, yet annoying, voice. "Are we there yet?" Blu then heard another, calm voice. "No." Blu looked to see Boah against the bars of his cage. "What about now?" Blu turned to see Bou, meditating. "No." Blu sat up, watching them. "What about n-" Blu watched as Bou began to yell. "IF YOU ASK THAT QUESTION ONE MORE TIME, I WILL KNOCK YOU AGAIN." He then began meditating again. Blu watched Boah sit in his cage, then grew a smirk. _Don't do it, Boah _Blu thought. Boah saw his look, and looked at Bou. He opened hi mouth as Blu began shaking his head.

"Are we there yet?"

Instantly, he was thrown to the other end of his cage. "I warned him, didn't I?" Blu slowly nods as he went back to sleep.

After whst felt like 12 hours, they had arrived at Minnesota. For the last hour of the trip, Blu had been dreaming about Jewel, and began to miss her. _I'll be back soon, I promise._ The cages and Linda's suitcases were carried to a nearby taxi outside of the airport. It was at least an hour drive from the airport to Moose Lake. "We're back Blu. We're back" Linda said excitedly. The cages that held the birds were taken off of the taxi and then carried to the side of the road. "Here we are, Blu." Boah looked through the bars to see where here was. "It's a pawn shop. Why are we at a pawn shop?" Boah looked to Blu for an answer, and received one. "Because, a friend lives here." Linda walked to the door and knocked. "Sorry, we're closed."

"What about old friends?" They waited a few seconds, then heard the creaking of steps. They then heard locks being unlocked and the door opened to reveal a young woman. She had short brown hair, a slightly tanned face and glasses, covering green eyes. She wore a multi-colored sweater and thick tracksuit pants. She adjusted her glasses, then showed her surprise. "Linda! How have you been, my number friend." They greeted eachother, then linda introduced the birds. "Caitlin, this is Boah and Bou, friends of Blu from Rio." She looked down at the birds and quickly waved. "What am i doing leaving you out here. Cpme in, come in." They all walked in to the shop and sat down. "Want a drink?" Linda nodded, then looked to Blu. "And a hot choclate for Blu." Caitlin walked off, going to get them their drinks. Linda let the birds out, then went back to sitting. They all spread out, looking for something to do. As Blu looked around, he was startled when he felt like he was being watched. He looked to a table to his left and saw shadow, about his size. It then moved, making Blu startled more. "Blu is that you?"

**The bird speaking to Blu is gonna be my trademark OC for my Rio stories.**


	16. Chapter 16: Old Friends

Chapter 16

10 minutes earlier

At Caitlin's shop, it was finally closing time. At the store, he was always the main attraction. In the cage on the counter, sat a military macaw. He had more green on him then most, and was quite tall for his age. His head feathers formed a small spike on his head. He had brown eyes, which were focused on a book. "Alright, Cody, it's finally closing time." He looked up from his book to see his owner pass by. He was quite tired, so he moved to his bed for a quick nap. However, he was woken up by a knock. "Sorry, we're closed" Caitlin called to the door. "What about old friends?" Cody jumped up from hearing the voice. It sounded familiar, but he couldn't figure out who it belonged to. He opened his cage to get a better vantage point of who Caitlin was talking to. He saw another woman come in, who he recognised instantly. _Linda. Wonder if Blu's here too._ He moved closer to see a blue macaw. He must have startled him, since he turned to face him and began backing away. "Blu, is that you?"

Blu couldn't believe his eyes. "Cody, nice to see you." He was then pulled in for a big hug from the tall macaw. "You too, mate. How ya been? I'm guessing good." Blu tried to release himself from his friends grip, but could not. "The others won't believe this when I tell em. They'll be so jolly to see you again" he spoke with a heavy Australian accent. "Yeah, I can't wait" Blu wheezed, still recovering from the bear hug. "I would like to show you my friends." They walked around to another part of the store, where they saw the other two, fixated on images of female birds. "That one looks nice, doesn't she?" Blu made a cough sound, which made them turn. "Oh, hey Blu bud, we were just, uh, looking at some pictures" Boah explained to Blu, who was not impressed. "Anyway, this is Boah and this is Bou. Guys, this is Cody." They looked to Cody, only to have to look up to see eye to eye. "Pleasure to meet you all. I should go get the others. But first tell me how life has been." Blu shook his head, and went to Linda. He imitated himself on a phone, and Linda gave it to him so that he could show Cody images of his life. As he was showing them, Cody stopped him at one. "Woah, who is that fine-looking gal there." Blu made a quick glare at his remark. "That is my mate, Jewel" he said as he puffed his chest. "Oh, well then someone wouldn't like that, now would they?" Blu knew who spoke of. _Megan. _Megan once liked Blu, and he had a feeling that she still did. "Well, i best be off now. See ya later, mate." He flew out the door to tell the others.

His first stop was a robin named Antonio, also known as Frenchy, even though he was actually Italian. "Hey, Frenchy, guess who came by?' He found the robin dancing around. _What a love-dove._ He flew to where the sound was coming from, and turned the music off. He heard Frenchy come to investigate, cursing in Italian. When he saw who was responsible. "Why you do this to me?" he asked in his Italian accent. "I found someone who you should meet, help me get the others." The robin rolled his eyes, seeing no other way.

The next one was a Russian goose, his nickname, given by his owner, was Ruski, but his real name was unknown. As Cody and Antonio arrived at the place where he lived, aka the bar, they heard someone yelling. Next they saw a bird get thrown at onto the side walk. "And don't come, american dog." They looked at eachother before going in. "That's the old Ruski, alright." Antonio nodded, before following Cody in. There were people everywhere, and birds in a small bird only corner. "Hey, comrade, another vodka please for table 3." They saw a goose in middle of the area, dusting his wings. "Hey, Ruski." The goose turned with a smile. "Ah, my american comrades, how nice of you to join me at this hour" he bellowed. He was quite loud, and always yelled when he spoke. He could never whisper. "We need to show you something, but first you need to follow us. "Okay, hey comrade, take over for now, okay?" The bartender held up his wing and nodded, showing ackknowledgement.

The last on was a Lear's macaw, who was Megan. She lived with her owner in a movie store, and was a bit nerdy, but also moody. "I got this one, mates." They nodded and stood outside. When Cody entered, he was greeted by Megan's owner. "Hello, Cody. If you want Megan, she's upstairs taking a nap. Could you wake her up." He squawked, then headed up the stairs. "Hello, Meg." He saw a bundle of blue feathers on a pillow. "Go away. It ain't time for me to wake yet." He moved slowly towards, cautious of how dangerous she could be, especially when disturbed. "Don't you want to see an old friend, and it ain't me." She still didn't move. "Someone who is blue like you, but a boy." Megan then shot up, knowing he he spoke of. "BLU! How do I look?" Before he could answer, she flew to a mirror. "Doesn't matter, I'll look myself." She checked herself, and fixed her feathers a bit. After a few minutes, she had finished. "Alright, let's go. WOO HOO, gonna see Blu." She flew straight over Cody, knocking him down. _Her poor heart will be broken when she learns about Jewel._

It had been about 20 minutes since he left. _Where was he _ Blu wondered. His question was answered when a streak of blue headed straight for him. "BLUUUU!" The next second, he was being swung around in circles by Megan. "I missed you, I missed you, I missed you." She continued to hug him when the others came in. "Meg, let go him." Blu looked to see his other friends. "Hey Frenchy, Ruski, it's so good to see you again." He then was bear hugged by Ruski, who was strangling him. "Welcome back, comrade. You must tell me of your adventures." Blu felt his eyes begin to pop out their sockets. "O..o...okay...Ruski...let...me...go...please." Ruski dropped him, not realising his strength. He saw the other two birds went to do greetings. "All of us, back together. So, how long you staying." Blu didn't know, so guessed. "Um, a couple of weeks." Cody liked the sound of that, and took him to where he will be sleeping. "I think the others will stay the night as well. Have a good sleep" he said, seeing he was exhausted.

Meanwhile, back at Zeel's school

"Minnesota, what do you mean he went to Minnesota!" Jewel was furious at Zeel. "He is not alone. If you wish to see him, I can arrange someone to take you there." She nodded, and Mauro appeared out of nowhere. "Mauro, can you get her to Blu." The monkey made a slight laugh. "Man, I can take her anywhere." Maauro grabbed onto Jewel's wing, and they both disappeared.

Back at Minnesota

Blu was dreaming that he was with Jewel. While he was dreaming, he heard a voice. "_Bluey. Wake up."_ It sounded like Jewel, but a bit more softer. "_Bluey. Bluey. _Blu, wake up." He woke up to see Megan standing next to him. "It's a really cold night, and I can't find any spare blankets. Could I lay with you?" Blu knew what she was doing, and thought of Jewel, than Megan's moody attitude. "Okay, yes you can." She did a little girly squeal and laid next to Blu. She grabbed Blu's wing and put it over her. Before Blu could protest, she was asleep. Blu began to regret, but felt comfortable. _It's so she won't freeze death, nothing more._ He went to sleep, dreaming of his family.

The next morning, he woke to a familiar voice. "Blu, what's this?" He saw Cody standing over him, giving him a glare. "Oh she was cold, and she came to me." He looked to Meg, who was still asleep, but facing him now. Always helping another bird. Of course, that's you. The gentleman bird." Blu smiled at the comment, and tried to lift his wing from underneath Meg. She moved slightly, rolling towards him. Cody chuckled a bit, seeing her move closer to Blu. Blu mouthed the words help me, and Cody got an idea. "Meg, WAKE UP!" She sat up, and punched Blu in the beak. "Owwww, my beak." He rolled back and Meg covered her beak when she had realised what had happened, while Cody was rolling on the floor laughing. "Oh my god, Blu, are you alright?" Blu looked to her, still holding his beak. "Never better" he mumbled through his wings. Meg hugged him and kissed his peak where he got punched. _Oh no._ He moved quickly away, changing the subject. "Let's go get breakfast." Cody agreed and woke the others.

After breakfast, Boah went to scout around while Bou went around the town asking questions. Blu was still recovering, watching the sunrise on the roof. "You know, it's boring to watch alone." He turned to see Meg. "Oh, h-hey Meg" he stuttered. All she did was giggle. "You are so funny Blu. I've always liked you, you know." Blu began to blush, thinking of what Meg had just said and Jewel. She sat next to him, moving closer. "You know, this is beautiful." She looked to Blu, and moved closer, her head on his shoulder. "No, not as beautiful as my one and only."

"And who is that, Blu?" He turned to see a bird he easily recognized.


	17. Chapter 17: Unexpected Visit

Chapter 17

After lots of traveling, they finally made. "He we are, Moose Lake. Now go find Blu, cause I gotta get back." Mauro then disappeared. _Oh, it's so cold _she thought as she shivered. She trudged through the snow, since it was too cold for her too fly. She arrived at the town and began wondering around. As she was searching for Blu, she spotted a small hawk. "Bou?" The hawk turned at the sound of his name, and had surprise on his face. "Jewel, why are you here?" She explained how she arrived to Bou, and why. "You must really love him then. He is just around that corner." Jewel began to take off towards where he said Blu was. "Thank you." When she arrived, she saw Blu from behind. She began flying over to him, but then saw another macaw sit near him. It looked like a female. She landed close by, overhearing there conversation. "You are so funny Blu. I've always liked you, you know." As Jewel watched him blush, she felt anger rising she closed in on them, still hearing the conversation. "You know, this is beautiful." The female moved closer to Blu, resting her head on his shoulder. "No, not as beautiful as my one and only." Jewel was right behind them when she spoke. "And who is that, Blu?" They turned to see her.

"Jewel, what are you doing here?" He quickly stood up, making Megan fall over. " I just came to see you" she stated in an angry tone "but, it seems that I am not needed." She turned to fly, only to be stopped by Blu. "It isn't what you think, honey. She's just a friend." Jewel looked to Megan, who had confused look. Before the argument escalated, Cody arrived. "Hello, you must be Jewel. Blu has told me alot about you. Please, come inside out of the cold. They followed him inside, where Jewel was introduced to the other two friends. "Jewel, this is Antonio, also known as Frenchy." The robin bent forward and kissed Jewel's wingtip. "So this is the magnficent flower of Brazil. You look like the finest gem from the deepest of caves." Jewel blushed heavily, and looked down to him. "Why, thank you." They then walked to a large Canadian goose. "And this is Ruski." He held his hand out for what Jewel mistook for a shake. As she grabbed it, Ruski brang her in for a bearhug, but was flung over her. "Don't. Hug. Me" Jewel grunted firmly. "No one has done that before" Cody whispered, as he watched the dazed goose lay there, groaning. "She is a fierce wild flower, I must say" Ruski commented, getting up of the floor. "She knows how to fight." Jewel looked over at him, victoriously. "I could swear that you russian blood in you, but I guess not." Jewel walked to Blu, putting a wing around him. "And you have already met Megan." He gestured to Megan to say, but she just stood there, looking out the window.

After the greetings, Jewel took Blu upstairs for a private talk. "Who is Megan?" She looked at him, making him nervous. "She liked me, but I just wanted to be friends, okay? Now, I'm guessing Zell informed you on the mission." Jewel nodded, knowing why he was here. "Then you can help us. I need you togo with Ruski to the bar and begin asking questions around. I'm going to stay here with Cody, waiting for Bou with his scouting report and making a plan." Blu saw Jewel's worry, and cheered her up. "Don't worry, just me and Cody." She began to smile, and they went for a kiss. As they kissed, Cody walked in. "Oh, I see that you two are a bit busy here." He turned to leave, but was stopped. "No wait, I have to speak with you. Jewel, do you mind?" She shook her head and left.

Meanwhile, two kilometres from the town

Boah continued to fly, using his power to make a shield from the blizzard. As he was walking, he noticed the sound of a clang. He looked down to see some metal floor. He kneeled down to see it, and saw that it went a long way. _This is interesting. _He turned to return to the town when he saw something. Seeing nothing, he continued going. When halfway there though, he saw something towards him. It was clearer to see, with the blizzard gone. He turned to form an ice shield, but was tackled to the ground. "That will teach you to nose around." He was beaten a bit more, then left alone to bleed to death.

Back at Moose Lake

Blu began getting worried for Boah, since he should be back by now. He was about to look around the border when Bou came in. He flew down to see that he was dragging Boah with him. "Go get Jewel, quickly!" Bou went to get Jewel so that she could heal Boah. After a few minutes, Jewel returned with Bou. "Now, Cody, don't get startled." He looked at Blu, confused, then watched Jewel. His eyes grew wide when he saw light coming from Jewel to Boah. Boah's scratches healed, and he woke up. As Jewel finished, she became woozy. She passed out on Blu, who caught her. "He looked at Cody, who was stunned. "Please don't freak out" Blu asked. All Cody could say was one sentence. "And to think that I was alone."


	18. Chapter 18: Another Recruit

Chapter 18

_What did he mean not the only one _Blu thought. "I thought I was alone but I'm not. Do you want to see my power?" They nodded, anxious see it. Cody focused really hard, and began to change color. He changed black, and his turned red. "My nickname, is Shade. I can phase through anything, and things go through me." Bou grabbed a nearby object and threw it, and it went through him, hitting Boah, who was just getting up after Jewel had healed him. "Owww, what was that for" he whined, falling back over. Cody looked to Blu, changing back. "So, what's your power?" Before Blu could show his, an object began floating towards Bou. "Cool, so you have the force." Bou didn't like to be compared to something from the world of nerds. "It is called Kinesis." Cody shrugged and looked at Boah. "What's his?" He pointed down at him, and nudged him to see if he was awake, which he was. "Ow, don't do that." He got back up as Bou was about to speak."His power is-" He was interupted by Boah, who froze him. "That's payback, Mister Zen." Blu facepalmed as he watched what happened. "Boah, unfreeze him." Boah shook his head."Nope, cause I can't" he lied. Cody began to chuckle at what happened before turning to, who was holding a waking Jewel. "What happened while I was out" she asked, still exhausted. "Oh, everyones just showing off their powers, and I was about to ask Blu his. Blu, may you do the honor of showing us?" Blu became nervous, after remembering what happened when Jewel them. "Okay, but stand far back, got it." They nodded and stood back, while Boah was already far back, since he took Bou to the fireplace. Blu closed his eyes as he winced in pain. They diddn't know what was happening, until they saw a metal glint from his wing. Blu ejected the claws halfway, just to show them off. He opened his eyes to see everyone stunned at the sight of the claws. He began to swing them around, accidentally cutting a small pole of a hat rack, causing it to collapse. "Oh, come on. Why'd you have to cut that. Why not something not in the shop" Cody said. Blu looked at him with a nervous sorry look, before retracting his claws. He looked to Jewel, who was still stunned.

She began to remember. _I can't believe that I, his mate, had called him a monster._ She looked away in shame, then looked back at Blu. "I-I-I'm so sorry, Blu." Before Blu ould ask what for, she flew away. "JEWEL, wait!" he called, following her. She flew as fast as she could, shameful for what she did. Blu eventually caught up to her. "Please stop, what's wrong?" Jewel stopped on a roof and turned, crying. "What's wrong? I just remembered what happened years ago. I can't believe what I did. I turned the tribe on you. I-" Blu grabbed her and stroked her head. "Shh, there there. It's in the past. Don't cry." She cried into his chest, still remembering what she did. "I-I called you a monster, and you forgive me?" Blu nodded, looking down at her. "Of course I do. You are my one and only, Jewel. We forgive eachother, no matter what." Cody, Boah and Bou, who was now unfrozen. "Blu, one question. I once saw you with your claws, but they weren't metal. They were bone. How did you get them metal?" Blu knew this question would come soon. "Okay, I'll tell you."

11 years ago

He was wandering around the town. Linda let him out for some air as she prepared lunch. Blu felt movement behind, and ignored it. He stopped when he saw a glimpse of brown. "H-h-hello. A-anyone here?" he then screamed in fright when he saw a large eagle. "You are to come with little one." The eagle knocked him out and carried him off.

Several days later, he woke in a cell."Where am I? How long did I sleep for?" A small voice responded to him. "You are in a top secret base, and you have been out for four days." Blu got up, and realized a chain around him. "What! Take me back to Linda, now." The eagle shook his head. "You will be out soon, but first you must be in an experiment." Blu sat back, sulking.

A few hours later, he saw the door open. "It's time." The eagle unlocked the chain and led him out through the halls. They arrived in a small lab. Blu was locked into a small glass case. He was submerged under water, and began getting drilled by needles. He felt like he was going to die, and blacked out. He remembered his friends and Linda. Then darkness, but he could still hear voices. "That is too bad. Dump his body outside." Blu felt anger in him, he slowly opened his eyes and heard yelling. There were alarms. He took his chance. He used his claws to free himself before running out of the lab. He looked back to see the eagle behind him. "Get back here, little bird." Blu cut a hole a vent only large enough for. He jumped in and looked back to see the eagle screeching, trying to get in. The vent ended outside, and Blu began his journey home.

End Of Flashback

"It took me at least three weeks to reach an airport that took me back home. I had to use my new claws to save myself from nature." He saw the others faces as they were stunned by his story. "It is wrong to go through so much pain. I'm sorry Blu" Jewel said and hugged him.


	19. Chapter 19: Open Sesame

Chapter 19

The team reached the location of where Boah found the metal flooring. "Okay, find an entrance." They split up, looking for an entrance. Jewel noticed an unusual rock. She went to one side and saw a part of it stickig out. She pressed on it, which caused a rumbling sound. They all looked to it's source. The ground had begun moving apart, revealing a large opening. "Open Sesame" Blu and Cody murmured simutaneously. They all looked down the large, gaping hole. Blu had a weird feeling, telling him not to go in, but he went against. He was the first to in. He fell into the darkness, using his wings to slow him down. He fell for at least half a minute, touching down on a cold marble floor. The sound of his talons tapping down on the floor echoed through the dark hall ahead. As he landed, the hall was illuminated by ceiling lights. He looked back at to see the others, Bou first. He glanced forward back down the hall, then to Bou. He did not know what happened and shrugged. They moved ahead slowly, hearing shaking. "I-I think someone sh-should wait outside" Boah suggested, shaking and wobbling. "Is the fantastic bird of no fear scared of a small dark hall. I should have guessed." Boah glared at Jewel, who had teased him. "NO I'm not, just cold, that's all." Bou stared at him, unconvined. "So you are telling me that a bird of ice is freezing cold, that is very hard to believe. It's simple science, which I know you are good at." Blu looked to Boah and signalled with his head to go, wearing a slight smile. He nodded in thanks and flew off. "Relaly, you let him go? Why did you do that Blu" Jewel asked, accusing him. "He was scared, and right. We need a warning if something comes." Jewel rolled her eyes and looked to Bou, who just shrugged again. They continued to travel down the hall till they reached a large room. "Where are we?" Blu looked to see small computers in a corner with other machinery. He rushed over to them, powering the computers up. "Of course, the nerd is always first at the computers" Jewel teased. "I am looking for any data we could use to find out who is behind the attack on Bia, so look around." Cody walked into another room and found some stairs. As he stepped on the first step, a light turned on, showing a small metal throne. "Oh, I like the look of that." He flew up to it and sat. _Wow, the cushion is so soft. And it feels so warm. _He pressed a button, which brought down a large screen. The screen turned on, revealing a map. "Um, guys, I found a large map. It looks like the world." They all ran in and watched the screen. Only Jewel noticed where he was. "Why are you up there?" Cody looked down at her, and felt in power. "Because, I am the king of the world." He saw Jewel fly up to him, towering over him. "Just kidding, you can have it. It started to lose it's warmth anyway." Jewel suddenly smiled at him, and sat. "Stealing my seat, I'll show you one day" he mumbled. "What was that?" He got a frightful face, not realising that he had said it instead of thinking it. "I said that it suits you, and you should keep it one day." She turned to the buttons and pressed one. "Good evening, my brothers and sisters." They all turned to the screen, where the sound came from. "For years, we have been outcasts, and have been plagued by the ones who are normal. They think of us as a disease, needed to be cured. I say we cure them, by extermination. We have news that they may have a cure being developed. This is not acceptable. We must assemble, and wipe them away." As the speech was progreesing, there was a large color of area colored red, and in the center was labeled mutants. "We will swarm them, and we shall exterminate them, wipe them from the surface of the Earth. They will strike first. We will turn this strike to our advantage, recruiting an army to end the plague, and cure the Earth." It then switched off. "Okay, anyone else hear that creepy bird correctly, I mean war. He is very crazy. We have to stop him."

Meanwhile, at the entrance

Boah was walking around the en"ance in circles. _What was taking them so long?_ He was wandering around, watching around for any disturbances. "Hello, Boah." He turned to see that it was Megan. "Oh, hey. Wait, what are you doing here?" She walked slowly to him, with a smile. "I came to see you, you little cutie. You know how to stay, cool." Boah felt himself start to get hot as she approached. "You know, I think I can make you more cool." Boah thought of what he thought she meant, as she wrapped her wings around his neck. "Oh yeah, what's that" he asked shaknigly. "Oh, just this." As she said that, he collapsed, with a dart in the back of his neck. Two birds in camouflage tied him then dragged him away. "Sir, we have them." She signalled other soldier birds to move in to the base.

Back in the control room

"We should return to Boah. I feel this weird feeling, like something bad has happened" Bou said. "We will go when my nerd bird is finished." Blu looked back at them, still typing. "I don't see you helpi-" he stooped as he heard footsteps. Thanks to his power, he had enhanced hearing. He rapidly began shutting everything down. "Go hide, now. Someone is coming." They hid as they saw a group of birds enter. "Access the computers." The bird who was at the computers shook his head. "Can't, power source seems to be destroyed." The lead bird ordered three other birds to search the room. One of them moved close to where Jewel was hiding. Blu began to get worried for her, and looked at the others. They knew what to do.

Jewel was afraid of being found. She was at the other side, while the others were on the other side. She hid behind her pillar, worried that they might find her. All of a sudden, she heard a yell. "NOW." She looked around her pillar to see the others charging, Blu leading them. He tackled the lead bird and clawed his chest with his adamantium claws. Bou lifted the bird near her and flung him at another, knocking them both out. She couldn't let them fight alone, but saw Blu signalling her to stay hidden. She watched as Cody took on to birds, and they ran into eachother by going through him. He changed back to normal, chuckling slightly, before putting on a hurt face. "Ow, why does everything look weird, ooh my head..." he collapsed holding a dart, and a bird stood behind him. Bou caught one and flung it back at who tried to shoot him, and dodged another. He then got hit, but didn't go down. It took two more to bring him down. So Blu stood alone. The first one fired was sliced in half, then the next one was thrown back. One hit him in the leg as he tried to dodge ones claws, and he went down onto one knee. He got up instantly and continued to fight. He continued to fight, getting hit by more. After 30 darts, he began to slow down. Jewel watched as another bird came in and stopped in front of him. "I didn't want to do this Blu, but you have forced me to." The bird, who was a female, kicked him in the side of his head, and he fell to the ground. Jewel gasped and began to cry quietly. She suddenly felt anger as she saw who the bird was. _Megan. How could she? _"Take them back to base. Leave a team here to get whatever data they can, then return." Jewel sat with her back to the pillar as they left.


	20. Chapter 20: The Rescue Part 1

Chapter 20

Zeel sat quietly in his chair as he taught his class. He began meditating for a time, but then his face changed. One of his students noticed this straight away. "Professor, are you okay?" He looked to the student with a serious look. "Get Logan and Lilian. Class dismissed." The class left the room, and only a few minutes later, Logan and Lilian arrived. "Head to Minnesota, Moose Lake and ask for a bird named Ruski in the bar. Ask him for Blu's location, and go there. Something is wrong." They nodded and went to the take off pad. "Do not worry. Help is coming."

Meanwhile, somewhere in Minnesota

The entrance must have been left open, since it was cold. Jewel managed to evade some soldiers, only to be trapped in a room where they had not bothered to search. She heard them patrolling outside, searching for any disturbances. _Please, someone help me._ She silently cried, but stopped when she heard yelling. "Run, save yourselves!" She heard a bird screech, someone cursing in a foreign language, which sounded like Russian. The voice then changed to English. "Yeah, that's right. Run, you dogs, from the crazy Russian goose" it boomed. She knew who the voice belonged to, but didn't know why he was here. "Yeah, listen to old Ruski. Wait, I mean young Ruski." She recognised the second one as Logan. "I don not care about age, little comrade, but I do care about my fellow comrades. Let us search for them." Jewel heard a puff sound behind her and turned. "Hello, lady bird. Happy to see me?" asked Mauro. His answer was a big hug from Jewel. "Very. Thank you for saving me." Mauro struggled to breathe, trying to release himself. Jewel let him go when she realised. "Yeah, save the cuddling for Blu. Wait, where is that bird?" He saw Jewel suddenly turn sad. "He was taken by some military birds, along with Boah, Bou and another named Cody." Mauro head drooped, then turned back to her. "Let's get you out of here." He grabbed her wing and teleported. They ended up outside of the room with the others. "Oh Jewel, you're back. Where are the others. Don't tell me that they are-" Jewel shook her head, knowing what Lilian was going to say, and recounted what happened. "That is bad. We have to return to Zeel for help." They grabbed onto Mauro, but Ruski. "I better return to the bar. Don't worry, my little secret. Oh, and I will deal with them dogs." He continued down the hall, yelling for the soldiers. The others teleported to the school, hoping someone could help.

Meanwhile, in a confidential area

Blu heard murmuring around him. He tried to open his eyes and move his head around. "Wait, he is waking up." He woke to see Megan talking to another bird. "Hello, sleepy head. Have a good sleep?" Blu remembered what happened, and began to talk. "How did we escape? Did you save us." Megan smiled, and revealed the others, chained to a wall. "What? Why are we chained." She turned back to Blu with a smile. "To answer your last question, I did rescue you, from Jewel. She organised the attack. I saved you, but I didn't think that you would take it so well, so I had to chain you." Blu shook his head, not convinced, but also crying, feeling betrayed. "No...she wouldn't...not Jewel...I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" Her smile changed to a sad face. "We have proof. We captured some of the soldiers, and also have a video." She held a remote and pressed a button, causing a screen to come down. An image appeared, showing him laying on the ground, a bird standing over him. "I didn't want to do this Blu, but you have forced me to." It sounded like Jewel, the bird that spoke. The bird then kicked him in the head, and turned around, then the video ended. "You see, she betrayed you. She managed to escape us, but we captured her minions. Do you believe me now?" Blu's face was in shock from disbelief, then turned to anger. "She betrayed us. All of us. She will pay." Megan's smile grew larger as she heard what Blu had said. "I will give you what you need to beat her. This will sting a bit." She held a small cylindrical dropper holding a green liquid. She held it to the back of his neck and made a drop on his skin. He felt a bit of pain, then opened his eyes with an emotionless face. "What must I do?" He looked to her, waiting for orders. "You will wait for her, and when she arrives," she paused for a moment"kill her."

Somewhere else in America

They were flying behind Zeel, who was taking them to a friend of his. He didn't mention who they were going to see, but he said that he was a friend like him. Jewel kept on trying to guess who it could be, then saw a large object among the trees. "He is like me, my friend, but with only one small difference." After some more flying, Zeel spoke again. "Look. We are almost there." He signalled towards their destination. Ahead, there was a large mansion. It had multiple floors, a recreational area and a small stable area. They could human kids and teenagers running around and playing. "Like I said, small difference." They landed on the windowsill of one of the rooms, where Zeel knocked. After waiting, the window never opened. Zeel went into the room and moved through the building. "Charles, are you here?" He shook his head slightly, then moved to an underground area. "I must do this." he went to a door, which scanned his eye. "Welcome, Zeel." It opened, revealing a large room. "I will have to look for them." He sat in a chair with a small console. He got a small headset from a small compartment in the console. "I see that he never got rid of it. Activate it." Lilian obeyed and activated the machine. Zeel felt a jolt of pain then lights appeared around the room. The lights changed to the shape of people and other creatures. Some were a light grey, while some were red. "The red are mutants. The rest, well that is very obvious" Zeel grunted, as if in great pain. "There they are. Let's go." He took off the headset and they took off.

A few hours later...

"My wings are getting tired. Are we close to them?" Logan asked to Zeel. "Why don't you scout ahead and see how close we are, hmm? Just continue straight." Logan nodded happily, and sped off, leaving a trail of dust behind him. Zeel noticed Jewel's sad look and read her mind. "_I hope Blu is alright" _she thought. "I am pretty sure Blu will be okay, I am sure of it." Lilian turned to him and gave him an annoyed look. "Can you please, just for once respect others privacy, please?" She gave a pleading look, which she knew he couldn't resist. He sighed, then replied. "Fine, just trying to make her feel better." Everyone was silent till Logan returned. "They are not far from here about ten minutes flight for you guys. But I couldn't find your friend with them. I saw Storm and Jean though, and-" he leaned to Zeel and whispered the rest, which Zeel got an angry look from. "We must hurry, now." Logan led the way, and they found what looked like some sort of jet and a campsite next to it. "Stay here. Lilian, with me." Logan and Jewel landed on a nearby tree and waited for Zeel and Lilian to return. As they waited, Jewel saw a white haired woman come from the jet, and began speaking to Zeel when she noticed him. It appeared that he was using his power to communicate, and began moving closer. Zeel gestured for them to come, and turned back to the woman. "Jewel, this is Storm. She is a friend of my friend, Xavier, who has disappeared. Over there is Jean, Wolverine and a few others. I shall discuss about what they plan to do." Jewel began wondering around, and found a spot to stop at. She looked down at the water below her, seeing herself. She started to cry for Blu, when she heard a voice. "Hello, little bird. What is your name?" Jewel was cautious when she saw the red haired woman, then decided to answer. "You won't understand me."

"I think I can understand you quite clearly, through your mind. Oh, and my name is Jean."

"My name is Jewel." She looked down again, still feeling sad. "Why are you so sad? Family problems?"

"My mate, Blu, has been taken, and I need to find him."

"Is he a mutant like you? Because if he is, then he may be in the same place as where we are going. You can join us if you like." Jewel's hopes went high, and she began to smile. "R-really, you mean it?" Jean nodded. "In fact, I think you already are coming." Jewel looked over to see Zeel heading to her. "Get some sleep, we are leaving with them tomorrow." Jewel was invited to sleep in the same tent as Jean, and she accepted. She flew with Jean to get some rest for the rescue that was to come.


	21. Chapter 21: The Rescue Part 2

Chapter 21

Jewel sat in the small seat, trying to be comfortable. "We're almost there. Mystique, remember the plan." The blue shapeshifter nodded to Storm, ready to perform the plan. She changed into Wolverine, making him shudder. "That creeped me out" said Logan. Jewel felt the ship land as it did a small bump. "Now, Mystique will infiltrate the base, and then unlock the other area for the birds. That is where we will split ways. Zeel, stay here, guiding them." He nodded and sat in his seat, closing his eyes in meditation. "Now, positions people, oh and birds."

Once they arrived at the entrance, they awaited for it to unlock. "Come on, come on hurry up." Logan tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for the door to unlock. They heard a quich clang of metal, and watched as the door opened. Logan was first in, taking out the guards inside with precise attacks with great speed. In a few seconds, it was over. "You're welcome. Now let's move." As they moved down, they saw a familiar bird ahead. "Boah! I'm so glad to see you" cried Lilian. She flinched when he shot a spray of ice at her. She looked back to him, seeing his fighting stance. "Bring it, nature girl." She looked at the others, signalling them to go. She turned her friend-turned-foe, and prepared to fight, Boah shooting another spray of ice at her.

As they continued, they saw two birds. Jewel recognised both: Cody and Bou. "We better fight. I'll take them, you find a way around." Jewel shook her head, knowing that he would not survive. Logan charged ahead. Only to be thrown by Bou. He was about to be stabbed, then Mauro teleported in. "Good thing Zeel knows how to communicate with me." He was thrown away, but teleported next to Logan. He noticed that the other one was getting away. Before Logan could give chase, he was tackled by Bou. "First this one, then the other one." Logan hesitated, then nodded.

Jewel was running as fast as she could, not noticing the shadow behind her. The shadow came out of the ground, and tackled her. "NO, CODY. Don't do this." She awaited death, then saw Cody in normal form. "They didn't turn me. I'm too smart for them. I'll stay with you. But I have to warn you, if you see Blu, turn and run. He isn't who you think he is." Jewel looked at him confused and sad. "He will try to kill you."

"Yes, for it is my new purpose." They turned to see Blu, but there was something strange about him. "Run, I'll take him. Find the main console, and free the others. GO, NOW!" When she was out of sight, he saw Blu, claws extended, ready to fight. "TRAITOR. YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" Cody shook his head, and eyed Blu. "No, for you have betrayed her. Do you really believe Megan's lies, or will you believe Jewel's truth." He saw Blu flinch a bit, then go back to fighting stance. "Enough stalling the inevitable, and fight." Cody closed his eyes and sighed. "As you wish, old friend." Blu screeched at Cody with a war cry, and charged. Cody changed to his shadow form, and charged back at him. They jumped at each other, beginning the fight.

He stood over the bird that laid beneath him, bruised as he breathed heavily. "Sorry, but you forced me to do this." He felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned to see Mauro. "Come on Logan, he will wake soon. I will find the children and free them. You go back and help Lilian, then move up. But first, I will find Jewel before I go to the children." Logan nodded and headed back to Lilian's battle.

Lilian knew she was losing. Without any plants around, she was useless. Her legs and wings were partially frozen. She awaited for her old friend to finish what he started, and heard a slam. She began black out, and saw a yellow shape. "You alright, Lil?" She knew who it was when she heard her nickname. "Yeah, I'm absolutely fine, besides all my injuries. What about you?" Logan did a quick chuckle, and pulled her up. "Can you get back to the jet, cause you need medical attention." She shook her head, showing she didn't want to go. "No, I need to-"

"What you need is some rest and medical aid. I'll help you get back, then I will come back to help the others. Now, let's go." She leaned on her small friend, careful not to crush him.

Further into the base, Jewel reached the main control room. "Not so fast. I may not be a mutant, but I can still put up a mean fight." She turned to see the one who betrayed them, the macaw who was once Blu's friend, and who was a secret agent. "You will pay for what you have done, Megan."

"I can see you still have fight in you. I knew you were there when we attacked that hidden base. I used you to trick Blu, and now you are his target. But seeing that he has failed, I shall finish his mission. Are you ready?" Jewel glared at her, and stretched her claws. "Oh, yeah." She charged at Megan, only to be thrown into a wall. "I thought you were better than that." She grabbed Jewel's talon as she charged, countering her. She swung her into another wall, and charged head first. Jewel saw this, and rolled away. "Very good. Now, let's see how you deal with this." She began running, wings stretched out. Jewel noticed that she had knives under her feathers, and prepared to dodge. Megan flung her wings at Jewel's direction, sending knives at her. Jewel dodged all but one, which struck her left side slightly before flying to the floor. Jewel covered her side, attempting to heal, but was interrupted by Megan slamming her into the floor. "Don't even try your little trick, or you'll just be scarred all over your body. Now surrender, and you will have a peaceful, quick death, and it won't be by Blu, unless you want to suffer from him. Do you?" Jewel coughed and looked at her foe. "I would rather that then to see that hideous face." Megan was angered by her remark, and charged. She ran into the wall, seeing Jewel stand behind her.

Blu was about to finish his opponent's life, but heard a cry for help. He recognised it as his masters voice, and left Cody unconscious. "You are lucky that I have business elsewhere, traitor." He spat at Cody's body, and went down the hall. He stopped at the entrance of the control room, to see Megan being strangled by Jewel. He charged at Jewel with a yell, surprising her. "Finish her Blu, and you shall be rewarded." She walked into the control room, Blu behind her. "Step aside, Blu." He stood there, unmoving. "Fine, but I do not want to do this." Blu grinned at her, finally getting to fight Jewel. "Oh, but I do." He charged, claws first, and rammed them into the wall. Jewel was on his back, trying to restrain him. "Don't...do this...Blu...AHHHH" she screamed as she was clawed in her side, below her wing. "No...Blu." He struck her with his talons, sending her sliding across the floor. "Stop...please." Blu grabbed with his wing, and stabbed her in her lower body. She gasped, then fell to the floor. "Now, for revenge." He leant down to Jewel to deal the finishing blow, but she had something else planned. Jewel grabbed he neck and pulled him into kiss. He tried to pull out, but than stopped struggling. Jewel pulled away to the floor, laying on her side. Blu opened his eyes, and saw his mate in front of him. "Jewel, no, no, no, NO. wHAT HAVE I DONE." He looked around for help, and saw Megan. "You." He approached with a menacing face. "Good job Blu, now for your-" she felt sudden pain in her chest, and looked down, to see Blu had stabbed her. "I should leave you to suffer for what you have done, but I am not a monster like you, so I will give you a quick, merciful death. But first, look at her, look at what you have done. For this, you will pay in the depths of hell. So burn in hell, and wait for your master down there, because he is next." He slid his claws at of her, and she collapsed, dead. He pressed the release button, and watched the cameras as he saw children charging out, swarming guards with Mauro's and Logan's help. He turned to Jewel, and began walking to her, but noticed something on one of the screens. He saw a human running to a chopper, and an eagle behind him. "This ends now." He grabbed Jewel, and went down the hall. He found Logan and Mauro with the kidnapped kids. "Mauro, can you take Jewel. Logan, get Cody. I have unfinished business." Logan was about to protest, but Blu was too far away. "Hey, kid, can I have some help. Thanks. Mauro, go, we'll catch up." Mauro teleported with Jewel, and Logan, with one of the students, took Cody.

Blu flew through the trees, and saw the human and Hunter. He saw another human charging, and Hunter went for him. Blu went for Hunter, aiming his claws at his wings. He rammed him into a tree, and held him there. "You're not leaving yet, are you. Who's that, your friend. Looks like he is having the same talk like we are." Hunter spat at Blu, and tried to claw him, with no success. "You don't remember anything, and you killed your own wife. You were so gullible to Megan, with the help of mind control solution."

"Well, I do actually remember, which is why I'm here. You attacked the forest when I was a child. You captured me."

"Yes I captured you, but something else was there. There was another bird involved. I never saw it, but it didn't look normal. I actually saved you." Blu saw the man strapped to the helicopter, and got an idea. "I think I know how to save you." He called over to the human, who came over. "Want me to chain him with his friend. Anything for pal of mine." He chained Hunter to his master, and they left. "So, your Blu, huh. I'm Logan, also known as Wolverine. Let's get the others." They ran to the larger part of the base, where they saw the other humans. "We need to leave, this place is flooding" said the canary, Logan. They moved to the exit and found the jet. On the way, they found Hunter and his master chained to a wall. "Don't leave me."

"You already sealed your fate." Blu turned and headed to the jet. Before entering, he saw a large wave. "Go, go, go." The jet wasn't starting, and everything happened so fast.

Jewel woke to yelling and a large crashing sound. _What is that?_ She sat up to the window and saw a huge wave. She looked down and saw the woman known as Jean. "Wait, we can't leave her." She watched as the jet lifted up and the wave circled Jean, then washed over her. "Nooooo. Jean." _She was my first human friend like me. The first human that I became friends with instantly. Now she is gone._


	22. Chapter 22: Epilogue

Chapter 22

Everyone had been hit hard by the loss of Jean. Jewel had almost died, and watching her friend die made it worse. Blu felt sad to watch his mate suffer. The human Logan and the other one known as Cyclops had taken it really hard. They werevery close to Jean, and had been hit hard. The funeral was sad. Everyone from both schools gathered to show their respects, and a few had speeches. Even though Jewel hardly knew her and was in a critical condition, she made a large speech for her new friend, who was now gone. Even though it was all over, something told him that it was not even close to ending.

Back at the base, during the attack

Crone sat in the corner, cold and famished. He heard the locks on his door moving, and then the door was ripped out. "Hello, Crone, my friend has just aided me in your release, now I need your help.

"What with." The bird came from the darkness, and revealed himself as a Spix Macaw, who looked much like Blu.

"Ending my brother, one and for all."


End file.
